The Beginning
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: Ever wonder what it was like at the first Bad Luck concert, from the POV of the audience? This is the story of a girl who got to see their first concert. Short.


T: The Beginning  
  
Notes: Possible slight AUish. Set in the Karma universe (don't worry all will be explained). And don't stop reading just cause it's set in a universe, I just want to play with Nittle Grasper a little bit. Don't own Gravitation, based on both Anime and Manga. Told from the POV of an OC at the first Bad Luck concert.  
  
*~*  
  
I had entered the area where the concert would be at scared for some reason. I didn't know why, maybe because it was my first concert, or maybe it was the inside a small closed in concert hall, or maybe it had to do with the fact that one of the bands set to perform was a new group.  
  
My friends had dragged me here because they all wanted to see ASK, the band that would be performing after the new band. I for some reason didn't like the sound of ASK as much as my friends did, so I hoped the sound of the new band would be different.  
  
We made our way to the front of the crowd; second row, center was our seats. Great seats under any condition and we where lucky to get them. Out of the three of us, each calling everyday only one had won the contest our local radio station was having. The prize, tickets to this concert. Still we had gotten them and that was all that really mattered. We prepared to stand for the next several hours, after all it was impossible to sit and be able to see, at least that's what I had been told.  
  
The lights suddenly dropped and I jumped a little. Then they came up on stage to reveal a male with long brown hair holding a guitar and a pink haired male who was obviously the lead singer, he reminded me of someone.  
  
He cleared his throat and spoke, "We're Bad Luck." Then he paused as if frozen. I watched as his band-mate tried to get him t move, or do anything, yet he remained frozen. What was it, stage fright? No it couldn't be, they never would have made it this far if it had been stage fright. So what was it then? I decided to follow where he was looking to see if I could tell. Slowly turning I found myself looking at the back of the room. Then I noticed the one person who seemed to stand out more then any other person, a tall blond haired male.  
  
'Ok, so that's what it is.' I thought to myself, 'now how to get him to sing.' I knew the man he was looking at looked familiar, but in all honesty I didn't really care about him right now, I had come to see Bad Luck sing and sing they would.  
  
As I started trying to think and ignore the sudden chants for ASK, the old band Nittle Grasper suddenly came to mind. My eyes turned back to the singer and my mind clicked, for some reason he reminded me of Nittle Grasper's Ryuichi, not that I wanted to think of that band right now.  
  
But wait, hadn't their band gone through something like this the first time they performed?  
  
I was brought away from my thoughts when the sound of someone singing come to my ears. That voice... That song... It couldn't be...  
  
It was then, thought the darkness that someone walked past us on his way to the stage. That someone was Ryuichi.  
  
Silence had by now descended upon the crowd so they could hear him singing. I got poked in the ribs by one of my friend as I watched him.  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"Sakuma Ryuichi of Nittle Grasper." I told her.  
  
"Nittle Grasper?"  
  
"They broke up a while ago."  
  
Ryuichi had by now made his way to the stage and he pulled himself on it.  
  
Silence was still ruling over the crowd and for that I was grateful. It let me hear as Ryuichi told the singer her would be fine, then smiled at him. The singer, Shuichi as I would later find out he was called, swallowed once and nodded to the guitarist.  
  
Bad Luck then began to perform a song called 'The Rage Beat' and as I watched as both of my friends began to nod their heads to the music. One of them noticed me watching them and leaned over to me.  
  
"They're still no ASK."  
  
"I know. I actually like Bad Luck." I told her.  
  
Her only response was to shake her head as if she didn't understand me.  
  
After a couple more songs Bad Luck left and ASK took the stage (much to my disappointment.)  
  
I found out I still didn't like ASK that night, but Bad Luck was my new favorite band. I knew deep down I would be going to all of their concerts and getting as much of their stuff as possible. After all there was nothing wrong with covering your wall with posters, now was there?  
  
*~*~* "Bound each to all others and all to the wheel of karma." –from Kabuki Macbeth  
  
A/N: Next fic: Before the Beginning, the story of Nittle Grasper's first concert.  
  
Ad: Do you like slightly Mary-Sue-ish fics? How about a Hanson/Gravitation x-over? Due to FF.N rules it's not going to be posted here, however you can view the story by going here (take out the spaces): www. gargoyle_otaku /Fic_328 


End file.
